


A LITTLE TASTE!

by Niallsweetarmpits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Coming In Pants, Creepy, Dominance, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niallsweetarmpits/pseuds/Niallsweetarmpits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pervert takes advantage over Niall’s body!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LITTLE TASTE!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE CHECK THE RATING, WARNING AND TAGS FOR THIS WORK BEFORE READ IT! Keep your reading experience always save!

“Look at this cute specimen”, thinks the guy. He has being looking at the famous boy for long time now. His bladder is asking for mercy but he can help himself… He’s mesmerized for such fit lad spinning around, wet and all full of live. His bladder has being really screaming for more than an hour, but he couldn’t leave his chair… The little blonde dude is too much sight to let it go.

Finally, he can’t take it anymore, he needs to go or he’ll explode and die on his chair. He gives a quit look to the blonde before he stands up. The boy, over his friend shoulders, is lifting his arms and flexing his biceps while he roars in joy, celebrating his triumph in that silly pool fight he was in. The old guy procures that image in his mind for a little masturbation section in the toilets… even that boy’s armpits are worthy of a handjob.

When all the extra fluid is out of his body, the old guy is ready to work on his erection, right there in the desolated bathroom, with a large memory supply about the blonde little guy of the pool. But then, the blonde himself is there and acknowledges him nodding with his head, then he’s taking out his cock and peeing next to him. It is just too much, almost an invitation… The boy he has been fantasying for hours is now next to him, peeing with his average pretty cock in full display.

Just as the boy is done with peeing, the old guy is making his mind and finds himself pushing the blonde inside of a toilet cubicle. They boy is chocked but starts fighting as the man closes and locks the door behind him. The blonde is fierce and fearless but the old guy is taller, bigger, stronger and determinate to get some fun from him. He manages to put the boy facing one wall of the small space, while he control him from behind, one hand over the cursing Irish mouth, and the other on the boy’s crotch, making his fight wilder.

“Shut the fuck off and keep still! Do you really want someone get you here with a man touching you?! I can see the tabloids. Can you?!” he hissed in the boy’s ear angrily. That just does the trick. The blonde’s body stops moving, as his mad cursing. It’s the signal the old guy needs to star manhandling de little blonde. He makes the boy lift his arms and makes him take the superior border of the wall. The fit body is now at his total disposition. His erection gets as hard as he has never feel before while he passes his hands from the boys arm down his body.

“Stop!” whispers the Irish boy, breathing nervously, head down. But the hands just keep moving, massaging the little but strong biceps and when they rich the hairy armpits, he lets out a helpless moan, his body shakes with the sensation. The older guy smiles at the reaction but he needs to keep moving, touching the barely hairy chest, the perky nipples, the flat abdomen, until his hands are over the boy’s crotch.

“No!”, he begs, but a big hand is massaging the soft member under his swimming short; dry lips are kissing the back of his neck, or sucking his ears; the other hand is playing with the dark pink nipples and the patch of hair in the center of the flat chest.

“You can’t do this!” gasps the Irish boy, but this only makes the older guy’s cock jumps inside his pants. His hands take the semi hard member under the fabric and stroke it hard.

“Stop!” begs the blonde with a moan, but it doesn’t take long for the hand to work his sex to its longest and thickest form. Soon the hand is pulling his dick free from the pants and the boys fight for his own freedom starts again.

“People gonna catch you like this… Stop it, boy!” the man hisses chewing on the blonde’s ear lobe. The boy moans hot and desperate and gets as still as he can, but his hips are rocking back and forth by their own will, giving away his throbbing dick to the creepy man. The older is stroking his hard member freely and his sex is getting hot and wet by second, trapped in that raping hand… he’s gonna cum! The older guy knows it and he has no mercy. His hands are in control, stroking the young member, squeezing the hard little nipples between the finger tips. His mouth is also in control, liking that neck, biting the little red ears, sucking them. He worships the fit and vibrant young body until the boy surrender to him helplessly.

The boy’s gasping and moaning in total submission has the old man rocking his member against the boy’s little but, looking for his own physical pleasure. He bites the boy’s shoulders, the hot skin on his back; he leans forward to smell the scent in the boy’s armpits… He gets even harder under his pants with the smell to chlorine, deodorant and sweat. He needs more, so he passes the Irish’s right arm over his left shoulder, hooking it against his own neck and back, exposing the hairy and wet armpit.

The older man doesn’t waste time and attacks that sweet spot with his mouth while he keeps pumping the trembling member in his hand. He licks and kisses the sensible, hairy and rich smelly skin, and when he sucks it in ecstasies, the boy drops his head back and moans loudly as he comes hard and abundant over the bathroom wall. His hips rock viciously in the man hand as the semen is forced out his body by his orgasming member. The man keeps working that cock and enjoying the delicious armpit scent, when he finds himself coming inside his pants, biting the sensible skin making the boy moans louder in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Then, two strong breaths are the only things that can be heard in the bathroom as the orgasms fade away gradually. The old man gets his strength back first. He gives the blonde’s cock a couple more strokes before putting it back inside the shorts. Then he turns the boy around, facing him, enjoying the view of shame and excitement in the pretty red face and heaving chest. He lifts the boy’s arms exposing his wet, sensible armpits. He sniffs them without making contact. The boy just moans quietly and trembles wearily for the action. The man smiles because it seems he has found a gold mine.

“Meet me here tomorrow, at 3:00 p.m… I’ll take you to my room and show you all the good things I can do with these sexy and needy armpits of yours”, the old man promises then he licks slowly the boy’s abused right armpit all along, making the blonde moan and shake under his ministration. The man finitely release the Irish celebrity, leaving him there all alone, with a dazed look in his sky blue eyes… The old man is confident tomorrow he’ll be blowing that boys mind off many more times.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue, so be patient with my writing, but I'm open to respecfull feebacks, suggestions and corrections.  
> 


End file.
